1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a notebook computer, more particularly, to a cover structure for the notebook computer, which is slim and is easily produced.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional cover structure for a notebook computer is shown in FIG. 5. The cover structure comprises a front casing 81, a rear casing 82, and a liquid crystal display (LCD) 80 interposed therebeteween.
As can be seen in this drawing, the front casing 81 is shaped as a frame and has a plurality of engagement pieces 810 provided at a periphery edge thereof so that the front casing 81 can be combined with the rear casing 82.
The rear casing 82 has a plurality of tubes 820 each having a threaded bore provided at proper position, so that screws (not shown) extending through the LCD 80 and received in the threaded bores of the tubes 820 of the rear casing 82 can combine securely the LCD 80 and the rear casing 82.
The front casing 81 has two recesses 811, and the rear casing 82 has two recesses 821 corresponding to the recesses 811, respectively. When the front casing 81 is combined with the rear casing 82, two cavities are defined so that the cover can be pivotally engaged with a main body of the notebook computer. The engagement between the main body and the cover in commonly known, and therefore the detailed description thereof is omitted.
The thickness of such a cover structure cannot be reduced since the cover structure is configured by the three layers (front casing 81, LCD 80 and rear casing 82) being laminated and combined.
In addition, the front casing 81 and the rear casing 82 have to be produced by means of two molds. The front casing 81 and the rear casing 82 must be coated to resist electromagnetic interference. Such a coating process is proceeded under a high temperature. The front casing 81 and the rear casing 82 have a number of engagement elements such as the engagement piece 810 and the tube 820. Those engagement elements with different shapes may become deformed to different degrees under the high temperature. Accordingly, gaps may exist after the front casing 81 and the rear casing 82 are combined. Furthermore, the assembly of such a conventional cover structure is somewhat troublesome.